The One
by JennaBlake
Summary: A fanfic set a few years after the Season 2 finale. Michelle left Tony but he's not willing to give up. Tony's journey, will he get her back for good?
1. Chapter 1

**_The One_**

"It's been three years, get a fucking grip" Tony stood in front of the bathroom mirror saying the words over and over again until he understood them. He held his head under the running tap, letting the steamy water wash away his tears.

He looked back into his bedroom at the naked girl tangled in his sheets.

"It's not her" was all he could say.

Michelle had been all he could think of, he'd thought he could forget her if he drowned himself in enough liquor, in enough women but it hadn't help, it only reminded him more of why she was better off without him. Michelle and Tony had stayed together for a long time after College, they'd moved in together and he was even ready to marry her but when he'd asked, she left.

He'd spent the next year searching for her, it had made him realise the hopelessness Sid must've felt when he'd searched for Cassie all those years ago. But Sid had eventually found Cassie, so why couldn't Tony find Michelle. And then it had hit him, Sid had found Cassie because she'd wanted to be found, Michelle didn't, she'd run from him. So eventually Tony stopped looking.

It had been three years since Michelle had packed her bags and left the very same apartment Tony still lived in, tears streaming down her face but she never looked back. Tony had tried to run after her, he'd chased the taxi for so long that he'd passed out from exhaustion. Michelle was the one, he knew it, she knew it, everyone knew it, but he supposed this was just karma paying him back for the way he'd treated her when they were teenagers.

"Come back to bed baby" the mess of blonde hair and pale skin called out to him in a raspy throat that made it obvious she smoked too much.

"I'm busy" he called back coldly as he pulled on his jeans.

This woman didn't love him, didn't even care about him. She'd been after exactly what he had, an angry fuck to forget what they really wanted. He didn't know what it was he'd helped her block and he didn't care, she'd leave out that door and like Michelle she wouldn't look back. They never did.

"Right, see ya then Tommy" she called out as Tony pulled a stained shirt over his head and slammed the bathroom door shut. He slid to the floor, feeling more pathetic then he had in a long time and let the sound of his own sobs fill the room. He heard the front door click shut as another girl walked out of his life.

He picked his cell phone off the floor where he'd thrown it earlier that morning and dialled Sid's number. It rung once, twice, three times, he was about to hang up when a tired voice droned out of the receiver.

"Ever heard of sleep you twat?" Tony heard as Sid yawned down the phone.

"I just, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today, you know like old, have a laugh?" he paused

"Have you been crying again Tone?" Sid asked angrily

"No you fuck, I just want to catch up" he left the choice up to Sid then.

They hadn't seen each other in nearly a year even though they lived only twenty minutes apart. Tony had stopped talking to everyone; he found it too hard to be a part of that world without her. She still spoke to them, they still hung out, but he couldn't be a part of that, he couldn't even look at her anymore.

"Tony, I haven't heard from her" Sid's anger drained and he sounded more tired then ever.

"Who?" Tony felt his heart clench at the thought of hearing her name spoken aloud

"Goodbye Tony"

The phone clicked and then there was silence.

* * *

_AN: Thanks for reading. Review so I know whether or not to keep writing more chapters. Chapter two will be up sometime this week_

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

The three friends sat around the table silently, all waiting for someone else to start the conversation.

"So Cass… got that job?" Tony tried to look interested but he was too wired to listen to her answer. He'd made Sid promise that he wouldn't invite Michelle but he couldn't help but feel that she would show up at any moment.

"…and then he said I had a good voice for the radio so I'm going back for another test in a few weeks" he zoned back into the conversation at just the right time.

"That's really cool Cass, showing up Sid yeah?" He tried to laugh but the sound that came out was more choked then anything else.

"Yeah, she'll be great" Sid looked at Cassie then and reached across to hold her hand, he couldn't bear to watch.

He was about to excuse himself when Cassie rested her hand on his arm

"What about you Tony, what about your job?" She let go of his arm and he shook the warmth off immediately.

"Fired. Guess that's what happens when you show up drunk hey?" He forced a smirk.

"Oh…" Cassie and Sid shared a worried look and then turned to stare simultaneously at the door as someone came in.

"Oh fuck, fuck! Tony I'm so sorry" Sid stood up quickly and his face turned red as he panicked.

"What you on about?" he turned slowly to face the new arrival and froze.

"Hey Tone" Michelle's voice echoed around his head and he felt drunk with happiness at the way his name sounded on her lips.

"Michelle your not suppose to be here"

"What the fuck Michelle?"

Cassie and Sid continued to yell at her, both trying to push her out the door.

"What the hell? Sid you invited me here!" Michelle protested and stood her ground

"No Chelle I said Thursday not Tuesday" Sid's voice was strained as he looked back at Tony who was still totally frozen. He couldn't stop looking at her, it had been three years and she still looked just as beautiful as the first day he'd met her.

"It's my birthday. And you're here" was all he could think to say. The room grew silent and Cassie and Sid stopped shoving Michelle. They all stood staring at him as he started laughing and stood up shakily.

"Oh Nips what a treat!" He yelled at her "You, me, Sid, Cassie all back again one happy bunch" He walked slowly towards her.

"Tony are you ok?" Sid asked warily taking a step between him and Michelle.

"Oh I'm fine Sid, fine and dandy, right Cass?" He stopped then and looked down at the ground.

"Tony I'm…" Michelle's voice trailed off as a tear hit the floor.

Tony looked up at her, face wet with tears

"I loved you Chelle, I put off everything for you, _you_ were my everything and, and you left" he tried to shout the words but they came out as little more then a whisper.

"Tony" Michelle went to take a step towards him but Sid held her back.

Cassie left Sid with Michelle as she approached Tony slowly and wrapped her long arms around his shoulders.

"Come on Tony, let's go for a little walk a bout" She pulled him towards the back door and led him out but his eyes never left Michelle's and only after the door shut between them did Michelle's eyes fill with tears.

* * *

_AN: Thats Chapter two finished. I'm sorry its so angsty, I promise it will lighten up soon, I just wanted to show the extent to which they need each other. I've already started chapter three so it'll be up soon_ I hope


End file.
